Technological advances in the design of razor heads have brought flexible razor heads which follow the contours of a surface being shaved in response to forces encountered during shaving. One such flexible razor head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,028 to Chen. Flexible razor heads have become very popular throughout the world as their design enhances closeness and comfort on shaving surfaces which are not perfectly flat. The flexibility of the razor head provides the advantage of greater surface to blade contact in certain situations.
Other designs have provided razor heads with blades adapted to translate downwardly and/or rearwardly and also to pivot downwardly in response to shaving forces. Such designs have become known as "dynamic razors" in light of the relative movement of a blade edge relative to the supporting structure of the razor head. It has also been disclosed to provide guard bars which move downwardly and/or rearwardly in response to drag forces encountered by the face-engaging elements of the razor. Such dynamic elements purportedly provide a more comfortable shave than traditional razor heads having fixed blades.
One drawback of previously described dynamic shaving systems is their reliance upon rigid, i.e., non-flexing, blades.
Since there are some advantages inherent in both dynamic systems and flexible razor head systems, it would be desirable to provide a razor head which is both flexible and comprises dynamic elements.